If Your Not The One - FANXING KRAY
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Kegelisahan Yixing tentang masa depannya bersama Yifan. Tapi dia mencoba untuk percaya kalau Yifan memang tercipta untuknya - Terinspirasi dari lagu Daniel Bedingfield dengan judul yang sama - Yifan & Yixing Fanxing KRAY


**Yifan – Yixing**

 **FANXING**

 **Comedy Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **18+**

 **Mama Sehun**

 **.:: FANXING ::.**

Aku tersadar dari sebuah mimpi aneh yang nggak aku ingat jelas jalan ceritanya. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirya menguap panjang sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tangan yang terasa pegal minta dipijat.

Kepalaku menengok ke kiri dan mulai membuka mata sambil menggaruk pipi yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Aku hampir aja mau loncat dari tempat tidur kalau nggak inget siapa yang sekarang tidur di sampingku.

Badannya gede, jari tangannya panjang-panjang, mukanya aneh ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan... Kepalanya botak.

Aku pikir tadi jin loh, sumpah.

Hihihi tahunya pacarku.

Sambil terkekeh geli, aku melingkarkan tanga di perutnya yang agak buncit. Dia sempat terusik ketika aku mengusak wajahku di ketiaknya, namun kembali terlelap dengan dengkuran kecil. Dia selalu wangi, dan aku sangat suka baunya. Begitu memabukan dan membuat aku rindu setengah mati.

Aku masih betah ngusel-ngusel di ketiaknya sambil memikirkan betapa banyak hal yang aku suka darinya. Dari mulai caranya menatap aku, begitu dalam dan seakan mengorek-ngorek mataku sampai belek-beleknya juga hehe. Tatapan matanya selalu menghipnotisku dan membuat aku buta, seakan tidak ada lagi orang lain yang bisa aku cintai selain dia.

Caranya yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti seorang wanita memang menyebalkan, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa tersanjung, padahal aku bakal marah besar kalau orang lain yang bilang kalau aku ini seperti perempuan.

Hey, aku ini lelaki sejati.

 _"Lelaki sejati itu tidak mencintai lelaki juga Xing"_ Itu adalah sindiran Luhan setiap aku bilang kalau aku ini lelaki sejati. _Well,_ setidaknya aku ini bukan banci.

Kini aku mulai mendongak, menatap wajah damainya ketika tidur sambil mengusap pipi dan rahangnya yang tegas. Jujur, aku masih kepengen ngakak gara-gara kepalanya yang botak hahaha. Ini semua gara-gara tuntutan peran di film barunya yang mengharuskan dia untuk memangkas habis rambutnya. Tapi nggak papalah, mudah-mudahan pacarku ini bisa jadi aktor yang hebat.

Aku memang sempat marah waktu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari _group_ kami, tapi ketika aku sedikit merenung untuk memikirkan kedepannya, perusahan memang tak menjanjikan apa-apa pada Yifan. Akhirnya dia memilih pergi dan menjadi seperti ini. Ini bukan masalah besar untukku selagi ia tidak pergi dari hidupku.

Yifan sepertinya belum mau bangun, dan ketika aku menoleh ke jendela, hari sudah hampir gelap, mendingan aku pesen makanan aja ke _Resto hotel_ buat makan malam. Aku mengecup kening dan bibirnya bergantian sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang.

Sebelum Yifan bangun, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan setelah itu menelepon asistenku untuk menyuruhnya membeli makan malam. Aku sengaja datang ke China lebih awal dari jadwal sebenarnya karena si pacarku ini ngotot pengen ketemu dan menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku. Aku baru sampai di Hotel siang tadi, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian Yifan sudah nongol di depan pintu dengan senyuman nyebelin khasnya.

 _Well,_ aku nggak bisa bohong kalau aku juga rindu setengah mati sama raksasa botak itu.

Demi dia juga aku nggak ikut _happy-happy_ bareng _manager_ dan _staf-staf_ lain yang lagi menikmati wisata kuliner di luar sana. Uh, andai juga aku bisa _dinner_ berdua di luar sama Yifan, aku pengen ajak dia makan di tempat yang romantis dan sepi, supaya kita bisa menikmati suasananya.

Mungkin bisa, tapi aku terlalu takut mengambil resikonya.

Hah... Hanya menghela nafas yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini ketika melihat tas koperku masih berantakan. Biasanya ada asistenku yang memberesinya, tapi kali ini aku melarangnya untuk ke kamar. Aku hanya bilang kalau hari ini aku benar-benar butuh istirahat total dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, asistenku datang membawa makanan. Untungnya ada sekat untuk ruang tidur, jadi asistenku itu tidak sempat melihat jin botak lagi tidur di tempat tidurku. Bisa-bisa dia teriak histeris saking takutnya, hihihi...

Kasian dia, aku hina-hina terus hahaha.

Ketika aku sedang asik menyenandungkan lagu sambil menyediakan makanan di meja _pantry_ , ponselku bedering nyaring. Aku berjalan mendekati meja di depan tv lalu mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata sebuah _video call_ dari Luhan.

Aaaah... Aku kangen banget sama cowok _manly_ ini.

"Luhaaaannnn!" Pekikku sambil dadah-dadah ke arah Luhan yang mungil banget karena dilihat dari _video call._

Si sahabatku itu malah ketawa liat kelakuanku yang bahagia. Gimana nggak bahagia, aku kangen berat sama dia, sampe rasanya udah numpuk banget hal-hal yang pengen aku ceritain ke dia tapi nggak pernah sempet karena kita sama-sama sibuk.

" _Apa kabar Xingie?"_ Sapanya dengan wajah yang nggak kalah bahagia.

"Baik, kamu?"

" _Aku juga baik. Kamu di mana sekarang?"_ Mungkin Luhan merasa asing dengan situasi di sekitarku makanya dia bertanya begitu.

"Aku di hotel Lu, aku di China sekarang" Jawabku sambil menunjukan wajah sedikit menyesal karena seharusnya aku hubungi Luhan dulu sebelum kesini, siapa tahu kami bisa ketemuan.

" _Aaaah... Seandainya aku free, aku bakal ke tempatmu sekarang"_ Decaknya tak kalah menyesal.

" _No, no, no_! Seandainya kamu bisa, aku nggak bakal bisa kemana-mana hari ini" Luhan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendegar penolakanku.

" _Kenapa? Kamu sibuk banget?"_

Aku sedikit bergeser ke ujung sofa dan mengarahkan ponselku menghadap ke tempat tidur "Tuh ada Jin iprit" Kataku spontan sambil nunjuk Yifan yang masih tidur.

Sontak Luhan langsung tertawa sampe giginya yang nyembul itu keliatan semua. Ah kangen banget pengen ketawa-ketawa bareng sama Luhan, padahal kalu kita ngobrol yang di omongin suka nggak jelas, yang penting ketawa bareng hihihi.

" _Ah sial! Curang banget si itu mahluk, mau ketemu kamu nggak ajak-ajak_ " Luhan bersungut sebal dan mukanya itu makin imut aja.

"Mana mau dia ajak-ajak kamu. Lagian aku pengennya kita ketemu berdua aja, nggak mau ajak-ajak dia, pasti ganggu" Kataku sambil berbisik-bisik seakan Yifan bisa mendengar percakapan kami.

" _Hahaha... Iya deh, apa kata tuan putri aja_ " Katanya, dan aku langsung manyun.

Nggak Yifan, nggak Luhan, seneng banget ngatain begitu. Emangnya aku sefeminim itu, terus apa artinya aku cape-cape bikin badan keker kayak gini kalo masih suka di katain mirip cewek. Luhan itu sama aja kek Yifan, suka nggak tahu diri. Muka dia itu lebih feminim dari aku, dasar _barbie_ tomboy.

Lalu obrolan kami berlanjut dengan berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Dari mulai dia yang nanyain kabar member lain, terus cerita kegiatan karir kami masing-masing, sampai kisah percintaan. Omong-omong Luhan ini lagi resah dan gelisah gara-gara Mamanya nyuru dia cepet nikah, tapi dia belum mau dan harus cari cewek yang benar-benar cocok katanya. Ah Luhan ini memang terlalu banyak memilih. Nanti jadi bujang lapuk biarin aja.

Untung Mama aku nggak begitu. Bisa mati muda kalau aku dipaksa suru bawa calon istri ke rumah. Nggak mungkin kan si Yifan aku dandanin jadi perempuan hahaha. Pasti rambutku udah di jambak-jambak nih kalau dia denger.

" _Aku jadi kangen sama pacar kamu, udah lama nggak ngobrol_ " Ujar Luhan setelah obrolan kami tentang kepala Yifan yang botak berakhir dengan tawaan kencang.

Untung tiang sutet itu nggak bangun. Kali ada halilintar juga dia nggak bakal bangun, nanti aku lari aja nyelametin diri hihihi.

" _Nanti kapan-kapan aku mau ketemuan sama Yifan tapi tanpa sepengetahuan kamu. Nanti kita jalan-jalan berdua, dinner berdua, semuanya kita lakuin berdua, tanpa kamu loh Xing_ " Sambung Luhan dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sambil godain aku.

"Oya?" Kataku pura-pura terkejut lalu manggut-manggut "Oke! Hati-hati Lu, kalau pulangnya kamu kena begal, itu aku" Sambungku dengan wajah datar.

Dan Luhan pun kembali tertawa, begitupun aku. Dia sempet bilang kalau aku kebanyakan makan rayuan gombal abal-abalnya Yifan, makanya aku nggak bisa lepas dari jerat cinta seorang Wu Yifan yang kelewat nista itu.

Setalah cukup lama kami mengobrol panjang lebar akhirya Luhan lebih dulu pamit dan memutuskan sambungan karena waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai dan harus kembali bekerja. Aku sempet ingetin buat jaga kesehatan dan jangan kecapean, eh dia malah balik bilang begitu buat ingetin aku.

Aku kembali menaruh ponsel di atas meja, lalu hendak beranjak dari sofa sebelum akhirnya ada mahluk gede yang bikin aku hampir jantungan.

"Ih ngagetin aja si" Omelku yang kembali duduk di sofa sambil elus-elus dada.

Yifan menguap dan matanya masih setengah terbuka sambil liatain aku "Ngobrol apa aja sama Luhan? bahagia bener" Tanyanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kamu disitu dari tadi?" Tanyaku was-was.

Bukan apa-apa si, cuma nggak enak aja karena obrolan sama Luhan tadi sempet ngatain dia yang nggak-nggak hehehe.

"Nggak, baru tadi, pas kamu dadah-dadah cantik sama Luhan" Yifan berjalan sempoyongan karena masih dalam _mood_ mengantuknya. Dan tiba-tiba dengan senak jidat langsung tubruk badan aku sambil peluk dan cium-ciumin mukaku.

Aku mengerang sambil coba lepasin pelukannya yang kenceng itu "Yifaaan! Ya ampuuun, kamu nggak sadar badan ya. Berat!" Pekikku sambil jauhin kepalanya yang mulai menggelitiki leher.

"Ah biasanya juga suka ditindihin gini" Suaranya sedikit meredam karena dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Aku berdecak sambil dorong tubuhnya. Kali ini berhasil. Yifan duduk dan matanya menatapku _intens,_ aku merinding sungguh, tubuhku selalu bereaksi aneh setiap Yifan menatapku seperti itu. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun hidup sama dia, tapi aku tubuh selalu bereaksi seperti ini, seolah apa yang Yifan lakukan dan Yifan berikan adalah hal yang baru terjadi.

Emang _limited edition_ pacarku ini.

"Mandi sana, aku mau siapain makan malam dulu" Kataku sambil bangkit dari sofa dan menuju meja _pantry_ yang tadi sempat aku tinggal karena ada panggilan dari Luhan.

"Kamu masak?"

Tanyanya.

Dia bego.

"Masak gigimu. Mau masak di mana? Ini hotel Fan, bukan rumah kamu" Ocehku sambil buka kotak makanan _delivery_ tadi.

Yifan cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu dia bangun dan langsung melesak ke kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya berteriak untuk meminjam handuk. Aku juga sempat bilang supaya mandinya jangan lama-lama. Habis dia kalo mandi kayak tuan putri, lama banget, padahal pas keluar mukanya gitu lagi, gitu lagi, nggak berubah gitu kek, kayak Edward Cullen hehehe.

Selesai nyiapin makan malam, aku langsung kembali ke ruang tidur buat beresin tempat tidur. Sebenarnya males, karena aku juga bukan tipe orang yang rajin banget buat beres-beres, tapi aku juga nggak betah liat ruangan yang berantakan.

Bukan karena aku seorang _resesif_ dan Yifan adalah seorang _dominan_ maka tugasku adalah masak, bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan kebutuhannya, lalu Yifan hanya berleha-leha seperti seorang raja. Aku cuma tipe orang yang sadar diri sedangkan Yifan, batu banget dia mah, nggak akan sadar-sadar sampe aku bener-bener ngomel dan marah. Dia keras kepala dan malas melakukan ini itu, kalau aku juga ikut keras kepala, lalu rumah kami akan jadi seperti apa nanti.

Rumah?

Ngomong-ngomong rumah, kami memang memimpikan untuk hidup bersama. Itu pun kalau aku benar-benar menikah dengannya suatu hari nanti. Terdengar mustahil, tapi keinginan kami begitu kuat untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini sampai jenjang pernikahan.

Semoga Yifan mau menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap. Aku memang pihak yang terlalu takut menanggung resikonya dalam hubungan ini, padahal Yifan selalu yakinin aku untuk tenang dan nggak berpikiran yang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja, aku memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang tersakiti nantinya.

Kadang, sifat egois dan keras kepala memang sangat dibutuhkan dalam sitausi seperti ini. Aku juga tipe orang yang keras kepala sebenarnya, tapi itu demi kebaikan orang lain, bukan demi diriku sendiri.

 **.:: FANXING ::.**

Selesai makan malam, aku sama Yifan memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di sofa sambil nonton TV. Acaranya nggak begitu menarik, ya hitung-hitung ada suara lain yang nemenin kami mengobrol.

Yifan rebahan di sofa dengan berbantalkan pahaku, tanganku mengelus pipinya yang agak cubby gara-gara dia banyak makan tapi males olah raga. Kita cuma berbagi cerita tentang kegiatan yang bikin sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Dia bilang, katanya dia penonton setia acara _Go fighting_ , dia juga sempet protes tentang kedekatan aku sama Show Lou _gege_ , aku cuma berdecak kesal buat naggepinnya. Kebiasaan, dia itu suka cemburu buta sama orang yang nggak tepat. Dia pikir orang yang deket sama aku maho semua kali kayak dia.

Suka _why_ deh.

Aku juga nggak mau kalah dan protes tentang iklan terbaru dia yang main nubruk cewek di lapangan basket. Dan dia mati-matian yakinin aku kalau dia juga sebenernya nggak mau, lebih enak nubruk aku katanya. Hahaha dasar mesum sialan, pipiku jadi panas begini kan, aah...

"Yang, kita beli apartemen aja yuk" Usul Yifan tiba-tiba. Aku menyengrit untuk meminta penjelasan lebih darinya. "Jadi kalau kamu ke China nggak usah repot-repot sewa hotel, jadi kan intesitas waktu kita buat ketemu semakin sering" Terangnya sambil mengelus tanganku yang sedang bermain di dadanya.

Aku menghela nafas "Nggak mungkin perusahaan membairkan aku gitu aja, mereka pasti akan bertindak. Masalah kamu sama perusahaan aja belum selesai, jangan menambah masalah" Ocehku sambil menatap matanya.

"Kamu tinggal bilang kalau apartemen itu kamu yang beli sendiri, lagian aku juga nggak mungkin tinggal disana. Ya... Mungkin sekedar tempat privasi untuk kita berdua" Katanya, lalu mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Kata 'privasi' nya terdengar ambigu" Celetukku sambil senyam-senyum.

Merasa tersindir, Yifan langsung mengubah posisi kepalanya untuk mengusak perutku. Aku tertawa lepas sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya karena geli, tapi Yifan malah menyibak kaosku dan menggesekan hidung bangirnya di sekitar pusarku.

"Ah otot sialan, perut kamu jadi nggak cantik lagi sekarang" Komentarnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari perutku dan bangkit untuk duduk.

"Biarin, dari pada kamu buncit" Ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah namun berakhir memeluknya perutnya dengan erat. Yifan memabalas pelukanku sambil menghujani kecupan-kecupan ringan di kepalaku.

Rasanya bahagia banget berada di sisi Yifan. Dia akan memperlaukan aku dengan sebaik-baiknya, sampai-sampai bikin aku lupa daratan. Aku jadi ngebayangin gimana kalau suatu saat aku sama Yifan benar-benar harus berpisah, apa aku bisa sebahagia ini sama orang lain? Entahlah, aku nggak mungkin menyalahkan takdir, bagaimanpun juga hubungan kami ini salah, aku paham betul tentang itu.

Kalau Yifan bukan tercipta untuk aku, kenapa kami harus memiliki rasa saling mencintai yang begitu dalam. Siapa yang harus aku salahkan? Aku takut hubungan kami ini menyakiti banyak pihak, tapi aku juga nggak mau merasa skit jika akhirnya kami harus berpisah.

 **.:: FANXING ::.**

Tadi _manager_ telepon dan suru aku buat ke kamarnya sebentar. Biasalah ngomongin jadwal yang sedikit di ubah. Selesai dari sana aku nggak langsung balik ke kamar karena tadi Yifan titip beliin kopi panas di _resto hotel_. Padahal udah aku bilangin buat memperbanyak minum air putih, dasar om-om.

Aku melenggang masuk sambil membawa satu cup _hot cofee_ dan _hot milk tea_. Di sofa ruang tv ada Yifan yang lagi rebahan sambil mainin ponsel. Dia melirik sebentar ke arahku lalu kembali sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Fan, kamu nginep kan?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di ujung sofa, dan Yifan reflek menekuk sebelah kakinya untuk memberiku ruang.

"Mm..." Bukannya jawab dia malah bergumam karena masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Besok ada pemotretan jam berapa?" Aku bertanya lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Enak aja aku di cuekin.

"Jam 10" Masih dengan jawaban singkat.

"Fan!"

"Mm..."

"Yifan!"

"Mmm..."

Yang terakhir itu dia lebih meninggikan suaranya, tapi matanya masih sibuk menatap ponsel dan tangannya lagi sibuk ketak-ketik.

Aku manyun dan rasanya pengen garuk-garuk kepalanya yang pitak itu. Sambil terus liatin Yifan dari atas sampai bawah, aku jadi punya ide jail buat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia masih sibuk dengan duniannya tanpa lihat wajahku yang udah senyam-senyum pengen ngerjain dia.

Salah satu kakiku bergerak pelan menuju selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar. Di sana ada tonjolan besar yang terlihat jelas karena Yifan pakai celana kolor yang bahannya tipis, lalu kakiku mulai bergerak mengelusnya naik turun.

"Eh eh!" Yifan kaget dan langsung bangun sambil tatap aku yang lagi cekikikan.

Tuh kan berhasil.

Emang pintar Zhang Yixing ini hihihi...

Dia masih tatap aku nggak percaya. Mulutnya mangap tapi belum bisa komentar apa-apa, sedangkan aku malah ketawa sambil tutupin muka. Sekedar informasi aja, mukaku memerah sekarang.

"Kamu jadi mesum gini sih" Katanya sambil tarik tangan aku supaya dia bisa lihat mukaku.

"Habisya aku dicuekiin" Jawabku sambil manyun.

"Ya nggak usah buru-buru gitu, bilang dong kalau mau" Dia malah bales godain aku.

Sialan.

Dasar lelaki penggoda.

"Apaan si" Aku mengelak sambil dorong bahunya tapi sambil senyam senyum.

"Kamu jangan coba-coba bangunin dia Xing, nanti kamu harus tanggung jawab loh" Omongan Yifan udah mulai ngelantur, dan tubuhku jadi memanas karena membahas soal ini.

Ah sial, senjata makan tuan.

"Tadi aku pengen ngerjain kamu doang, Ih Ge-eR" Aku iseng menyentil gemas tonjolan besar di selangkangannya lalu tertawa meledek.

"Astaga, kamu jangan main-main Xing" Yifan keliatan frustasi gara-gara kelakuanku.

Karena kesal, dia langsung nyerang aku dengan memberikan kitikan-kitikan yang membuat aku tertawa keras karena geli. Yifan terus melakukannya tanpa henti sampai aku merengek minta ampun dan ia langsung membawaku dalam dekapannya.

Ia kembali membuatku menggeliat ketika sengaja meniup-niup bagian belakang leherku yang sensitif, aku langsung mencubit perutnya. Dia terkekeh lalu beralih mengecup telingaku dan membisikan sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengelus bahunya sensual sambil mengigit bibir.

Dia menginginkan aku.

Tiba-tiba Yifan langsung menggeser posisiku agar lebih nyaman, lalu menatapku dalam. Aku menggigit bibir sambil membalas tatapannya sebelum akhirnya bibirku ini sudah dalam kendalinya. Dia melumat bibirku lembut dan penuh perasaan, aku juga bisa merasakan tangannya yang mulai membelai pipiku lalu turun ke leher.

Dilumatan ke tiga, Yifan sempat menggigit bibir bawahku lalu melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirku yang merah dan basah lalu beralih menggesekan hidung bangirnya di cekuk leherku.

Aku memejam kan mata sambil mendongak, menikmati sensasi belaian Yifan yang aku rindukan akhir-akhir ini. kehebatannya dalam menyentuhku, selalu membuat aku tidak berdaya dan tidak ingin di sentuh oleh orang lain. Ini begitu memabukan, mungkin melebihi ketika aku meminum sebotol bir.

Tangannya yang terampil mulai menelusup ke dalam kaosku, membuat aku sempat menahan nafas. Dia mencium bibirku lagi, tetap dalam tempo yang lambat supaya aku bisa menikmatinya dan membalas lumatannya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat bibirku dan daging tak bertulang itu langsung melesak ke dalam ketika aku membuka mulut, mengajak lidahku untuk beradu.

"Nggh" Aku mengeluh nikmat saat Yifan menggesekan jari tangannya dengan puting susuku yang sudah mengeras.

Tanganku melingkar di lehernya karena rasanya tubuh ini akan merosot saking lemasnya. Ia belum berhenti mengesap lidahku sambil menekan tengkukku agar aku tak melepas ciumannya. Dadaku mulai naik turun akibat jari-jari Yifan yang panjang itu bergerayangan di perutku, dan akhirnya tubuhku benar-benar merosot kebawah sambil menarik Yifan yang masih aku peluk.

Kini aku terlentang dalam kungkuhan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas.

Disela nafasku yang menggebu-gebu, aku membelai wajahnya yang begitu dekat denganku, sorot matanya yang tajam kini berubah menjadi sayu, membuat aku semakin bergairah lalu menariknya lagi untuk mengajaknya berciuman. Hanya beberapa lumatan, karena Yifan memilih untuk menggesekan hidungnya di sekitar pipiku.

Aku memejamkan mata, sambil meremas-remas bahunya lalu beralih membali lehernya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik kaosku ke atas dan tanganku reflek ikut membantu melepaskan kain yang mengganggu itu. Yifan mulai mengecup, melumat serta menjilat bagian bahu hingga dadaku.

Ah sial, aku tidak bisa lagi menjabak-jambak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan, akhirnya aku memilih menarik-narik kaosnya untuk di lepas juga. Kini kami sama-sama bertenajang dada.

"Aahh" Aku mendesah resah ketika Yifan mengesap bagian putingku. Lidahnya juga ikut memberikan sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang membuatku ingin lagi dan lagi.

Tangan satunya memintir putingku yang lain. Dadaku membusung, membuat Yifan semakin gencar untuk memanjakanku. Kakiku mulai melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu menggesekan kejantanan kami yang sudah sama-sama menegang.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

Yifan melepaskan kulumannya di putingku lalu hidungnya bergesek turun sampai ke pusar. Dia bangkit, dan kedua tangannya segera menarik celanaku beserta _underware_ -nya, aku reflek lngsung mengangkat pinggang untuk memudahkannya. Kini aku bisa merasakan hawa sejuk mulai menggelitik tiap sudut kulitku. Aku benar-benar telanjang bulat sekarang.

Dia kembali merangkak untuk mencumbu bibirku, aku membalasnya sambil menggerayangi dadanya yang telanjang.

"Ssshh..." Aku mendesis nikmat ketika tangannya mulai mencengkram penisku dan mengelus lubang kecingnya. "Mmhh" Aku memeluk lehernya erat dan menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan ketika Yifan mulai mengurut penisku dengan pelan.

Oh sial, aku sangat merindukan ini. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah dan begitu nikmat. Bahkan ciumannya yang lembut dan menuntut itu masih sama, meski Yifan bukan seorang _good kisser_ , tapi aku selalu dibuat ketagihan dan tidak bisa menolaknya.

Ciumannya kembali turun hingga sampai pangkal paha, lalu ia mulai menjilat paha bagian dalam, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan nikmat lain yang memabukan. Yifan mulai menjilat ujungnya sebelum memasukan penisku ke dalam mulut.

Tubuhku melengkung sambil meremas bantal sofa ketika Yifan menyedot kuat penisku. Aku berkali-kali mendesah dibawah kendalinya dan Yifan masih terus mengeluar-masukan penisku ke dalam mulutnya. Mataku menutup sambil mencoba mengatur nafas, dan tanganku menekan kepalanya meminta lebih. Lagi-lagi aku menyesali tindakannya untuk memangkas rambut, aku tidak bisa menjambaknya lagi.

"Ahh, Sshh ouh"

Yifan kembali menyedot penisku, membelai ujungnya dengan lidah dan memaju-mundurkan kepalnya dengan cepat. Pingganggu terangkat, jari kakiku mulai menekuk dan tanganku mulai mencengkram bahu Yifan saat hampir klimaks.

"Yifanhh! Aaah..."

Aku keluar, dan cairan kental itu langsung di telan habis olehnya.

Tubuhku meringkuk lemas sambil mengatur nafas, namun sepertinya Yifan tidak peduli. Ia kembali menindih tubuhku dan mengecup serta menjilat leherku. Tanganku yang semula membelai dadanya kini di bawa ke arah selakangannya untuk membantu mencopot celananya. Setelah bagian celana terlpas semua, Yifan langsung memerintahkanku unuk mengocok penisnya.

"Arghh" Yifan menggeram tertahan di kupingku saat aku menaikan tempo kocokannya.

Kini benda panjang itu menegang sempurna, Yifan menjauhkan tanganku dari penisnya lalu ia segera mengangkat tubuhku dalam pangkuannya. Disela lumatan bibir kami, tangan Yifan berusaha mengocok penisnya sendiri. Aku berinisiatif untuk membantunya sambil mengurut-urut dan mengelus lubang kencingnya.

"Aah" Yifan mendesah sambil mencopot ciumannya. Ia menggerakan penisnya untuk membelai disekitar selangkanganku sebelum akhirnya menemukan lubangku yang sudah berkedut.

"Akh!" Aku reflek mengangkat tubuhku ketika Yifan merusaha memasukan jarinya terlebih dahulu.

Rasanya masih perih, mungkin karna aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini. Aku sempat kembali memekik ketika Yifan memasukan jarinya yang kedua dan Yifan langsung melumat bibirku untuk mengalihkan rasa perihnya.

Jari tangannya mulai bergerak di dalam sana, melebarkan otot-otot dindingnya agar penisnya nanti bisa masuk dengan mudah. Kemudian, ia menyuruhku untuk sedikit berjengku lalu ia bersiap mengarahkan penisnya di lubangku sebelum akhirnya aku kembali duduk dan penis Yifan menerobos masuk.

"Aakh!" Aku sempat ingin bangun lagi karena entah kenapa rasanya perih sekali, tapi Yifan menenangkan aku dan membantuku untuk kembali duduk perlahan.

"Mmmhhh" Aku memajamkan mata setelah penis Yifan masuk seutuhnya.

Yifan menyuruhku bergerak naik turun, dan aku melakukannya dengan perlahan. Jari-jari tanganku menanjap di kulit bahunya sebagi pelampiasan, dan Yifan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang berkabut nafsu.

Aku sempat berhenti untuk mengatur nafas, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan melumat bibirnya yang terbuka itu dengan penuh gairah. Lalu tak lama Yifan mulai membantuku untuk bergerak naik turun demi menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Aaahh..." Aku mendesah lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Kami terus bergerak berlawanna arah untuk menciptakan kenikmatan yang sempurna "Mmmhhh hhahhh" Yifan semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat aku terloncat-loncat di atas pangkuanhya.

"Sshhh ouh" Dia mencengkram penisku dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Aaahh Yifanh Mmhh..." Aku reflek memeluknya karenaa benar-benar sudah lemas "Aaaaahhh.." Akhirnya aku mencapai orgasme untuk yang ke dua kali.

Tapi Yifan tidak peduli, ia tetap menusuk-nusukan penisnya di lubangku dengan brutal. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia belum mencapai klimaksnya.

Akhirnya Yifan memilih untuk mengubah posisi. Ia menjatuhkan aku di sofa, lalu memutar tubuhku tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuhku, itu sempat membuatku memkik karena rasanya sangat perih. Kemudian Yifan menarik pinggangku agar posisiku menungging.

"Mmhhh... Aaahh... Ssshhh ouh" mulutku benar-benar tidak berhenti mendesah karena perilakuannya. Ini terlalu nikmat, aku tidak bisa mengehentikannya.

"Arggghh" Yifan lebih dalam lagi memasukan penisnya sampai menyentuh titik ternikmat di dalam sana. Tubuhku menegang, dan rasanya aku akan orgasme lagi.

"Ouh Yifanhh... Mmmh ah! Yaaah lagiih..." Aku mencengkram senderan tangan di ujung sofa sambil memejamkan mata ketika Yifan membantu mengocok penisku yang menggantung. "Yifaaaannnnh..." Dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat melayang-layang olehnya.

Yifan langsung menubruk tubuhku yang terlungkup di atas sofa. Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat kini mulia meleleh keluar di selangkanganku dan ternyata Yifan juga belum mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubangku.

Dia mengecup dan menghisap disekitar punggungku, menjilat telingaku lalu mengecup pipiku dari samping. Aku tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata lalu mengelus rahang pipinya sebelum akhirnya dia membisikan sesuatu.

" _One more darl..."_

Aku sontak langsung mendelik kaget dan menghela nafas "Aku cape Fan..." Rengekku sambil menenggelamkan wajah ke sofa.

Yifan malah terkekeh sambil mengusak kepalaku. Dia mencabut penisnya dari lubangku lalu kembali menggesekan hidungnya dari punggungku sampai pinggang. Aku sempat mendesis namun akhirnya memekik pelan ketika Yifan mengigit pantatku.

Sialan. Untung dia nggak rabies hahaha.

Kini aku dan Yifan sudah terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh kami. Tadi Yifan nggak benar-benar serius minta ronde ke tiga, dia cuma mau godain aku. lagian Yifan juga tahu kalau aku nggak boleh terlalu capek, bisa-bisa besok aku nggak jadi ke tempat syuting gara-gara gak bisa jalan.

"Xing" Yifan yang sedang menggesek-gesekan hidunya di dadaku memanggil.

"Mm?" Aku menyaut singkat.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu, aku kangen denger suara kamu nyanyi" Ujarnya dengan suara yang meredam.

Aku tersenyum sambil membuat pola-pola abstrak di kuliat kepalanya yang botak. Agak geli-geli gitu rasanya setiap kepalanya ini menyentuh kulitku, tapi aku harus membiasaknnya.

Setelah sempat mengecup keningnya, aku bersiap untuk mulai bernyanyi.

" _If your not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today_

 _If your not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way"_

Aku bernyanyi dengan pelan, berusaha menyampaikan pesan dari lirik-lirik itu agar bisa sampai ke hatinya. Aku suka lagu ini, entah kenapa liriknya begitu menyinggung perasaanku pada Yifan.

Intinya, untuk apa aku merasa sebahagia ini kalau Yifan memang bukan orang yang tepat?

" _If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call_

 _If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all"_

Aku merasakan Yifan mulai memelukku dengan erat. Seperti liriknya, ia seakan menjawab hatiku yang selalu kebingungan menjalani ini semua, dan lewat pelukannya lah aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mencoba memberi aku kekuatan untuk bertahan.

" _I never know what the future brings, but I know you are here with me now_

 _We'll make it trough and I hope you are the one I share my life with..."_

Entah hubungan ini akan berakhir seperti apa, kami tidak tahu. Aku akan coba untuk terus bertahan, karena Yifan adalah kebahagiaanku saat ini. Dan aku hanya berharap bisa bersamanya sampai akhir.

" _I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand_

 _If not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

 _Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms..."_

Suaraku mulai bergetar sambil menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Aku semakin memeluk Yifan dengan erat dan dia mengecup leherku.

Aku bingung, aku nggak ngerti. Aku pernah menyangkalnya bahkan berniat mengakhiri hubungan kami, tapi hatiku bilang kalau Yifan adalah seseorang yang ditadirkan untukku. Tapi apapun yang hatiku bilang, hubungan ini akan tetap salah di mata orang.

" _If I don't need you, then why am I crying in my bed_

 _If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head_

 _If you are not for me, then why does then does this distance mean my life_

 _If you are not for me, then why do I dream of you as my (wife) hunsband"_

Sampai rasanya mau nangis kalau memikirkan hubungan kami yang terlihat hina ini. Berbeda jarak dengan Yifan aja rasanya membuat aku seperti kehilangan separuh hati, apalagi jika nanti kami akhrinya berpisah. Akan seperti apa aku nanti. Ketika beranjak tidur, yang ada di pikiranku adalah yifan, Yifan dan Yifan, kenapa lelaki ini hebat sekali bisa bikin aku jadi seperti ini. Bahkan aku bermimpi menikah dengannya, indah banget rasanya.

" _I don't know why your so far away, but I know that this much is true_

 _We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with.."_

Yifan melepas pelukannya lalu mendongak untuk melihatku, menyampaikan sebuah perasaan cintanya yang begitu dalam dan tak ternilai. Aku menangkup pipinya.

" _And I wish that you could be the one I die with..._

 _And I pray that your the one I build my home with..._

 _I hope I love you all my life..."_

Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus tanganku dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Sorot matanya seakan menyampaikan rasa terimakasih karena aku masih berada di sisinya sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika posisinya sedang tersalahkan, aku tetap membelanya walau hanya sendirian. Aku ingin hidup dengannya lebih lama lagi, membangun rumah indah bersamanya sebagai pelindung kebahagiaan kami.

Yifan memilih memejamkan matanya ketika aku mengulang bagian reff lagunya. Ia benar-benar menikmati lagu yang aku nyanyikan sambil terus mengusap tangan dan jemariku. Aku menatap wajah damainya, dan merasa sesak di bagian dada ketika bayangan-bayangan buruk di masa depan kembali tengiang di otakku.

" _cause I miss your body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away_

 _And I breathyou into my heart, and I pray for the strength to stand_

 _Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right_

 _And though I can't be with you tonight, And though my heart is by your side..."_

Mataku berair dan menetes ketika aku mencium hidungnya. Tetesan air mata itu membuat Yifan membuka mata, dia malah tersenyum, mengecup keningku, kedua mataku, hidungku dan bibirku. Membawaku dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang hangat untuk beri aku keyakinan kalau kami akan seperti ini hingga akhir.

Aku sempat terisak sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukannya dan berusaha menghapus jejak air mataku "Maaf ya, harusnya aku tadi cari lagu yang romantis, bukan yang sedih" Ujarku sambil menaruh dagu di bahunya dan mengelus punggung telanjangnya.

Yifan diam tidak menanggapi. Dia masih setia memeluk dan mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Hidungnya kini mulai menggesek kulit bahuku dan menghirup aromanya bagai candu.

"Fan?" Aku memanggilnya tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Mm?" Dia hanya bergumam.

"Aku ngomong sama kamu loh tadi" Kataku menyindir sambil memainkan jari di atas punggungnya.

"Aku dengar" Yifan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap aku tanpa ekspresi "Sepertinya kamu bukan bernyanyi, tapi curhat" Dia menyetil hidungku lalu menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di bawah kepalaku lalu menarikku agar lebih dekat denganya.

Dalam rengkuhannya, aku berusaha menyamankan diri. Menikmati sensasi memabukan saat tubuh telanjang kami saling bersentuhan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang menyulitkan. Yang harus kamu ingat adalah aku nggak akan pernah meninggalkan kamu sampai kamu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi. Benar atau salah, aku tetap mencintai kamu" Jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menatap langit-langit kamar hotel.

Hanya senyuman tersipu yang bisa aku berikan ketika Yifan sudah memberikan kata-kata romatis seperti ini. Dia memang bukan penyair yang pandai merangkai kata, hanya saja apa yang dia katakan itu benar-benar dari dalam hatinya. Yifan yang seperti ini, nih yang bikin aku nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Gombal" desis ku lalu mengecup pipinya.

"Cepet tidur! Aku harus pergi sepagi mungkin biar nggak ada yang curiga" Katanya sambil merapikan selimut dan memeluku lebih erat lagi supaya nggak kedinginan.

" _Night... Love you"_ Bisiskku dalam pelukannya, dan dia membalas denga sebuah kecupan di keningku.

 **END**

 **A/N : Haiiii... Lagi nyoba ngepost ff di ffn ceritanya, padhal ff ini udah di post di dua tempat, blogku sma AFF hehehe... Iseng si, cuma coba2 doang. Yang baca jngan lupa revienya ya, makasiiiih :)**


End file.
